


Flameheart + Lovebug

by Dmonius



Category: Marvel (Movies), The Amazing Spider-Man (2012)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-12
Updated: 2013-08-19
Packaged: 2017-12-23 05:58:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/922812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dmonius/pseuds/Dmonius
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Peter and Johnny have a fight.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I orientated my portrayal of Peter on Andrew Garfield's performance in The Amazing Spider-Man, as I watched the film just recently.

 

“Seriously, Peter, what were you thinking?”

Johnny had it now. The eighteen-year-old was sitting on his bed and looked down with a rather sullen expression on his face.

“I'm sorry,” said he.

“Don't apologize to me, apologize to her, Peter.”

Johnny sat down on Peter's chair and shook is head. “Does she already know?”

It was Peter's turn to shake is head and Johnny looked at the door that was locked by a certain mechanism Peter had invented. His Peter. His intelligent and bright Peter, the skater-boy he had fallen in love with only a few months ago. Probably the only person in the world bright enough to rival both Reed and Tony Stark in all his endeavours.

“Why are you so irresponsible at times? Like a child.”

Johnny knew about the crossed line, but he didn't care. Well, who was he to argue about irresponsibility? He had met Peter on a car race where he had been one of the stars. The problem didn't matter any more – it was somewhere else.

“I'm sorry,” Peter repeated and by the look on his face, Johnny was sure he meant it.

Peter was a mystery which was why Johnny had fallen in love with him in the first place. He was smart and witty in one moment, quick at repartee and easy on the eyes, laughing about the Minions and crying at the death of Bambi's mother, but whenever they had a small disagreement on any matter, he would succumb. Johnny liked being in charge, especially in the bedroom where Peter gave him all the submission he needed, but they were arguing about nothing (no, _Johnny_ was arguing about nothing) and not even a provocation could make Peter come out of the shell. Hell, he had even made it out of the closet.

“Maybe I should go,” Johnny said, then. One final try.

“Home?” Peter asked.

“No. I mean, yes, eventually. But I meant indefinitely.”

“What?” Peter's eyes widened and he stood up from the bed. “Don't go, please. I'm sorry, okay? Don't leave me.”

“Why shouldn't I?”

Johnny faced Peter, and then again, the boy looked down and tightened his arms around his body.

“There it is again!” Johnny said. “Why do you do that?”

“Do what?”

“Nothing.”

“What do you mean?”

“Peter, I just provoked you seriously. I wouldn't talk to myself if I spoke like that in the mirror! And all you do is this.”

“Do what?”

“Nothin'!” Johnny put a lot of pressure on his thumb right now; there was no way he would use these fists to strike out to Peter, but he was angry and he needed to show it. The heat he was emanating was converted into some flames on his skin. He had it under control, though.

“I don't understand you.”

“Whenever we have an argument, you never stand up. You always say you're sorry and hope that I won't be angry when I get my will.”

Peter looked confused and then outside. “Isn't that what you want?”

“No?” Johnny asked back, careful not to yell.

Peter's face lost all of his grimacing and he sat back on the bed. Usually, this was the point in any of their arguments when Johnny also gave in and they made peace, but he was resistant and stayed where he was.

“I...I just want you happy,” Peter said.

“I am happy. And therefore, I want you happy, too. But always giving me what I want ain't gonna make things easier, Pete.”

“You think I'm too young, don't you? Is that why you want to leave me?”

“What? I don't want to leave you.”

“You just said so, you idiot!”

There he was. The fire inside of Peter that Johnny was hoping for.

“Well, I changed my mind.”

“I'm not your plaything, Johnny. Say what you want.”

“I want you. I want you, completely and I never want to let go. But I had my fair share of relationships and I –”

“You do think I'm too young. And inexperienced. Just because I don't run around and fucked whatever whore I could find when I was your age –”

“Hey, you're crossing a line there!”

“So did you.”

“Peter.” Johnny now wished to have sat on the bed and he wanted to touch Peter, touch his shoulder, but when he did, Peter just shrugged him off.

“Let go.”

Johnny tried again, but with his Spider-strength, Peter just pushed him against the door. When Johnny looked up again, Peter had opened the window and jumped outside.

“Peter!” he yelled, but he was too late.

***

Downstairs, May was standing at the door and looked rather expectingly. Johnny shrugged and she asked: “Rough fight?”

“You might say that. He ran off.”

She nodded. “Go, get him.”

“Where should I look?”

May smiled. “Did I ever tell you what I got when Tony Stark came over the second time?”

***

Johnny landed on the roof of the Daily Bugle and looked around, only to see Peter sitting on the other side. He slowly approached the boy and when they were two meters apart, he said, “Hey, Lovebug.”

Peter chuckled. “Spiders aren't bugs.”

“You are.”

“Am not!”

Johnny embraced Peter from behind and kissed his neck. “You're my lovebug, Webhead.”

“If you say so, Flamebrain.”

“I'm sorry,” Johnny said, after a far too long (and in fact very short) pause.

“Me too.”

Johnny pulled Peter from the ground and turned him around to kiss him on the forehead. “I just...I'm not used to get my whims, you know? Why don't you...you know...stand up a little more?”

“The last time I did that...I never got the chance to apologize,” Peter said.

Johnny hugged Peter tightly and felt like never to let go. He loved the smell of Peter's hair and started to quiver at the honesty he faced.

“I understand,” he said. He moved Peter's away from his forehead. “Wanna get a bite to eat and then have the Star Trek marathon? I'm buying.”

Peter nodded. “You're hot when your hair's on fire.”

“You just say that so I bring the eggs for your aunt tomorrow.”

“Partly, yes. Flamebrain doesn't feel right.”

“Got a better idea?”

“How about Flameheart?”

 


	2. Chapter 2

Peter slammed the door.

“I can't believe your sulking!”

“I am not sulking,” Johnny replied.

“Yes, you are. Right now!”

“Yeah, takes one to know one.”

“Hey, don't say that.”

“I can pout whenever I want.”

“So you admit that you're sulking?”

“No. I admit that I'm pouting. Satisfied?”

“No. You're an idiot.”

“I am your idiot.”

Peter lightly hit Johnny on the head and turned away. They were in Johnny's apartment in Baxter Building and right now, there may be a lot of places Peter would rather be now. He could feel the heat emanating from Johnny's body, but he didn't care. Johnny had been tense (and sulking!) all the way back from their meeting with Harry and Gwen, and Peter wanted to know why.

He could hear how Johnny came closer and his spider-sense already alarmed him, when the Blonde hugged him from behind. Johnny kissed his neck and slowly rubbed his stomach, but Peter sighed and walked out of the embrace.

“Hey!”

“This is not going to work, you know.”

“What do you mean?”

“Me being mad. You being angry. Me being kissed. You getting what you wanted in the first place?”

“Hey, I'm just trying to apologize.”

“Then you should say sorry?”

“What for?”

“I don't know. Being rude to Harry and Gwen?”

“I was not rude to Gwen,” Johnny immediately clarified.

“Aha! So you admit that you were being rude to Harry? Johnny, he came to me afterwards and said you didn't like him.”

“Well, I certainly don't.”

Peter just sighed again and walked towards the living room.

“Hey, wait!” Johnny caught him by his wrist, but Peter just shook him off.

He turned around. “You don't like Harry? What has he ever done to you?”

Peter saw, how Johnny put way too much pressure on his thumb when he turned his hand into a fist, and so, he tried a different approach. He took Johnny's fist and opened it; he intertwined their hands and tried to look as expectantly as he could.

“So?”

“It's just...I noticed the way he was so touchy-feely about you.”

“Harry? Harry Osborn? I still get a heart attack when he smiles! Have you met his father?”

“Yes, the one! You see, the way he has a hand on your shoulder, your arm...I was standing next to you guys and not only did you give me none of your attention, he could just touch you and you wouldn't mind. That makes a fella angry, Pete.”

Peter wanted to say something, but Johnny added quickly: “And he called you Pete. Only I am allowed to call you Pete!”

“Gwen and Aunt May call me Pete as well.”

“Yeah...who am I to argue with the ladies?”

“Sure that's all?” Peter asked sceptically.

“Well...since you...well, since you asked.”

There was a pause and Peter had to prick lightly into Johnny's stomach to get another reaction. Johnny sighed. “I just realized how...intimate you three were. You've known each other for so long.”

“Then you should be jealous of Gwen, too. She was my girlfriend in kindergarten. Well, let's just say, she treated me as her boyfriend in kindergarten.”

“Please. You're gayer than the Chippendales.”

“Hey!”

“I saw you and Harry laughing about some inside-joke of yours. You know, when nobody was paying me any attention.”

“You need to get used to that, huh?”

“I'm talkin! So, when I saw the two of you being so...intimate. And having fun, I just knew that Harry...Harry had something. Something that he could give to you.”

“And that would be?”

“A normal life. A better than normal life actually. See, he's the good-looking heir to a vast industrial empire. You know him better than Gwen even.”

Peter could feel how his face lost all the tension and he pulled Johnny into a strong hug.

“Don't do that,” he said.

“Do what?”

“Be so stupid!” Peter said, chuckling. “Harry's my past. Whatever I felt for him –“

“You felt for him!”

“– has been long gone. I'm Spider-Man for goodness sake. Even if I wanted a normal life, there is nobody who could give it to me. I want you, Flameheart.”

Peter kissed him and Johnny kissed him back. “Thanks, Lovebug. Want you, too.”

“But keep doing that. I like you when you're sulking. Makes you look kinda cute.”

Johnny grinned and nodded towards the bedroom. “There are of course some things you could do to make that go away.”

Peter sighed. He took Johnny by the hand and …


End file.
